1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display method and an image display apparatus, as well as a printing assisting system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image display technique for checking finish condition of a book printed material, such as a magazine and a catalogue.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a book printed material such as a magazine and a catalogue (a catalogue book), an image of high density, such as a photograph, or the like is printed on both sides of thin paper. When both sides of thin paper are printed, printing on the back side can be seen through the front side and, depending on the degree of translucency, quality of printing can be significantly degraded if translucency exceeds an acceptable range. As such degradation of printing quality will require change of paper type and/or contents of printing, there is a demand to check finish condition before printing such a printed material.
Japanese Patent No. 3441794 discloses an image forming apparatus and an image forming method for displaying an image on the front side and a reverse image on the back side superimposed on each other on a monitor in order for a user to ensure that direction of printing of the back side with respect to the front side is as expected when performing double-sided printing by means of a so-called copier.